Harry Fett: Becoming a Hunter
by Harry Fett
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped at the age of five, he is taken in by one of the most ruthless men in the galaxy a bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett. Prequel to Harry Fett series. Crossover HPxSW.


-1A/N: This came to me after reading Harry Potter: Padawan. A great story with Harry being trained by Yoda, it hasn't been updated for a very long time though. This story is similar except for it is not Yoda who discovers and takes him in. It's a bounty hunter; a bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett. This is the prequel to the Harry Fett series, which will begin as soon as this is finished. I hope you enjoy, and please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars they belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively. No money is being made off this fic so don't sue, this disclaimer includes every chapter in this story.

Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped at the age of five, he is taken in by one of the most ruthless men in the galaxy; a bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett. Story 1 of Harry Fett series. Sort of a prequel. Crossover HPxSW.

Harry Fett: Becoming a Hunter

Boba Fett glared at the annoying Twi'lek in front of him. It was a guard to the illustrious Jabba the Hutt, the most ruthless and feared Hutt in the universe. Bib Fortuna was the one person/creature who decided if one was worthy of seeing the illustrious Jabba.

Personally to Boba Fett, Jabba was a sleazeball, and if he and Solo could agree on anything it was that. Not that he would ever tell Solo that.

Han Solo, his greatest nemesis. No nemesis was not the right word, perhaps trouble-maker was better. Already he had interfered in no less than twelve. Twelve! Of His bounties, not that he meant to do all of them. He had killed six of them, helped four of them, and was related to two of them! Solo was always arguing with Jabba, he was currently behind on a few debts, nothing big, but it could grow worse.

Han Solo was Captain of the Millennium Falcon, the 'fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy' as he told everyone. The sad part was that it was almost true. When the ship was actually working, it could outrun almost anything. The ship was fast, almost as fast as his own ship. The Slave I.

The Slave I was easily the most armed and dangerous non-imperial ship, and cargo sized ship that ever flew the universe. It had belonged to his father Jango, the green Mandalorian armor he wore also came from his father. His father had been mercilessly executed by decapitation by the now deceased Jedi Master Mace Windu. There were few Mandalorians left in the galaxy, and he had been lucky enough to obtain not one, but two sets of armor. It was a known fact that no one knew what Boba looked like, and if anyone did they would be dead before they could tell a soul.

Returning to the task at hand, the dancing girl, who was so scantily clad she might as well not even wear clothes, was dancing around Jabba. It was a Twi'lek, the human ones were often saved for special occasions or guests. It was also known that if you became a dancing girl for Jabba, he owned you, and did with you as he liked. Whether it be dance bear in front of millions of viewers, be given as reward to people Jabba liked, or even fed to his pet Rancor, no one who knew what happened would ever want to be a dancer for Jabba. The slightest hint of him becoming bored was a death sentence.

Boba recognized the Dancer Girl, she was the slave of one of the men he had hunted down and brought to Jabba. Jabba was looking bored, whether that was because of the dancer or the fact Han Solo was speaking to him, he did not know.

"C'mon Jabba. I have to make a quick Kessel run and then I'll be back here to pay you fully off, and even an extra ten percent. What do you say?" Solo asked Jabba. Jabba responded in an unintelligible gurgle, some of which was recognizable, but most that wasn't. A protocol droid, translated for him.

"The Illustrious Jabba says twenty-percent, and you have a deal." Solo pondered to pretend to think about it, everyone knew he would agree to it readily. Jabba though became bored and pulled on the dancer girls chain. The poor girl looked exhausted, and pleaded in Twi'lek for a small break. Jabba continued to pull on her chain and the girl began to cry. She like many of the regulars of Jabba's Palace knew what was about to happen. The chain was released and the Twi'lek tried to run, but the floor collapsed under her and she fell to the pit below. She began crying in fear knowing what was to happen.

The regulars and newcomers looked in to watch Jabba's pet feed. Boba Fett turned his head back towards Solo and Jabba, who in the excitement of feeding time for the Rancor, were able to finish their negotiations. The armor Boba wore disguised his facial expressions and no one was able to see or feel him cringe as the screams of the poor girl were suddenly silenced. Sure he was a professional killer, but he preferred not harming innocent girls if he could help it. He preferred to not harm children or women, but in his business sometimes you have to do what needs to be done.

Solo turned and looked at him smirking triumphantly.

"So Fett what brings you here? Another bounty or is this just a personal visit because you like me so much."

"Solo." Boba replied neutrally. "You should get going. My business if with Jabba. Good day Solo." He then left Solo simmering and walked confidently over to Jabba, doing so much as to even stand on the spot the trapdoor was located. Jabba turned to him and gave a wide Hutt smile, and garbled out something that the protocol droid translated.

"Ah, Boba Fett. You received my message. Are you willing to do the job I have for you?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Jabba frowned.

"On how big you pocket is, how big your credit book is."

"Ah, but of course. Nothing but the best for you. You are the best bounty hunter in the business, or one of them at least." Boba interrupted him.

"I am the best, and I am in no way showing over confidence in saying so."

"Of course not, of course not. Now the job I have for you is this man."

A picture of a rather beefy man with very little neck and a mustache peered back at him. The man looked almost ordinary, except for the imperial outfit he wore indicating that he was an ex-general in the imperial army. The man's face was in a scowl and a single tattoo of an Imperial insignia was embedded upon his left ankle.

"This man? A general of the Empire?" Boba asked questioningly. There was no way he would assassinate an important imperial officer unless the order was given by the head of a faction and the money was paid in double and beforehand. But perhaps it could be done if the price were right.

"This man is Vernon Darj a turncoat to both the republic and later the Empire. He gave information about a plan the Confederates had to build an all powerful space station, he was not the only one who did this, but he is the only one to get information in the hands of someone who can use it. He was paid and then vanished never seen again." Jabba nodded as a girl in green and black stepped out of the shadows. Holding a gun on him, Boba growled.

"And you are?" Boba asked the girl.

"Mara Jade. I work directly for the Emperor, it is on his request that this man be found and eliminated." the woman Mara Jade said swinging her red hair behind her.

"Aren't you a little young to be working directly for the Emperor?" Boba asked. Jabba interrupted.

"Despite what you may think, she does and is working for the Emperor. Do not let her age fool you, she has already killed ten of my top guards."

"Very well. Ms. Jade, how much will I be paid for this."

"Enough to satisfy you, and for your information, the next time you call me Ms. Jade I will stick my revolver in you where the sun don't shine."

"Of course Ms. Jade." Boba said and watched not even stepping back as the girl growled and looked ready to follow through with her threat.

"If you accomplish your mission report to Coruscant for payment. Vader will arrange contact with you. The Emperor prefers for Darj dead rather than alive."

"I'll see what I can do." Boba said nodding making his helmet nod in an affirmative. "What area was he last spotted in?"

"Outer Rims." Jabba and Jade responded.

"I see." With that Boba bade them farewell and headed for his ship.

(Light Years away on Earth)

Vernon Dursley had just settled down for a good nights sleep. He had done his daily 'beat the freak' exercises and the boy was currently nursing his wounds in the cupboard under the stairs. His son Dudley was in the other room softly snoring and his wife was sleeping in bed snuggled against him.

Vernon Dursley carefully scrambled away from his wife, and headed downstairs. Passing quietly past the cupboard where his nephew was sleeping, he crossed into the living room and began to chuck away at the fireplace. Eventually after enough chucking he reached in and pulled out a single metal cylinder. He quickly looked around and seeing no one around pressed the single solitary red button. Soon the cylinder began to expand until a suitcase lay in front of him. Gulping nervously he opened it, glanced only briefly at the black uniform of his younger days, and pulled out what he had been looking for.

It was a gun. His gun. A gun that none on the planet Earth had ever seen before, a gun which like the rest of his past, he preferred to remain secret.

A/N: How is it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Superb? Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed. This is just the prequel to the series, you have to remember, mainly meeting and one or two small fights or battles. For those who cannot tell this is between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope, and before the first Harry Potter book. The series will eventually enter the time of the three star wars movies and all seven books, changes will be made in both. I hope you liked and please read and review.


End file.
